


[podfic] The FCC Won't Let Me Be

by majoline



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: (after a fashion), A Whole Story of Pretty Much Nothing But Profanity, Audio Format: MP3, Cecil Is GGG, Cover Art, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Frottage, Humor, Lots of Fucking Profanity, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Profanity, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:57:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majoline/pseuds/majoline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seems ridiculous that someone like Cecil would swear at all, let alone as much as he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The FCC Won't Let Me Be

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The FCC Won't Let Me Be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/956552) by [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande). 



> Podfic desired: Challenge Accepted! ;)
> 
> Many thousand thanks to analise010 for listening to this and telling me that it was good and to all the lovely people on my flist/dwcircle and the remopodmo comm for supporting me though my "Am I good enough?" phase.
> 
> I finished this almost as soon as I finished reading it, because this fic is brilliantly funny and hot and sabinelagrande is super amazing and encouraging of repods, but I had an attack of the nerves and sat on it instead. *blushes*
> 
> Cover art credit: the FCC logo is public domain from the FCC
> 
> Here's hoping this is the end of my posting block! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy ♥
> 
> [edit] Now with audiofic archive link!

Chapters: 1  
Length: 00:10:53  
Size: 8.8 MB

[Download the MP3 courtesy of the audiofic archive](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/252013121207.zip)


End file.
